


Rays of Sunshine

by esteven



Category: A/U - Fandom, Master and Commander - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteven/pseuds/esteven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rays of Sunshine

The sun shone from a clear sky onto the trees, danced across the water in the castle’s yard and glinted on Jack’s hair.

Stephen smiled tenderly when his friend reached for another orange, lips still sticky from the juice of the first one.

He committed this scene once more to memory: the picture of his beloved enjoying life to the full.  
He emptied his glass. His life had ended months ago when they had pulled the hood over Jack’s head.

Stephen’s last thought was of  
the sky and the sun;  
blue and gold.  
Jack’s colours.


End file.
